fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goren Greyjoy
Lord Reaper Goren Greyjoy is son of Quenton Greyjoy and Alyce Harlaw Appearance Wine stain birthmark (shaped kinda like Great Wyk), a beard that is shaped like the tentacles of a kraken, in battle they have lit fuses attached to the ends of them Personality Goren is a very troubled man. Ever since he was a child he has been cruel and mischievous and hateful. This has only worsened since his traveled to Old Valyria. He is cunning and ruthless, with a morbid fascination for death and blood magic and necromancy. He is an extremely deluded egomaniac and very ambitious. History Goren Greyjoy was born the fifth son of Lord Quenton Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke, in the year 365 AC, during the age of peace. His mother died in childbirth and from a very young age showed very troubling behaviour. He was caught catching and torturing rats. He locked his brother Euron, who had a fear of tight spaces, into a privy chamber until he pissed himself and fear and lost consciousness. Even though he was the youngest of Quenton’s sons, he soon grew to be the tallest and strongest. When he was 15 he had a fight with his oldest brother Quellon, almost drowning him. After the incident, Quellon developed a terrible fear of water. Quenton wanted to make Goren to become a priest of the Drowned God, as a punishment for his behaviour, saying, he could drown as many people as he wanted. Quenton himself performed “the initiation”, drowning his son but refusing to give him the kiss of life. Goren rose anyway, after being “dead” for almost an entire day. He was, however, changed for the worst. Cruelty had always been one of his most prominent characteristics but now there was also a madness in his eyes. He was bent on revenge. When Lord Quenton found out he had survived, he sent people to arrest him. Goren boarded his longship and sailed away with his crew. He plundered a small village on the Westerland coast to gather supplies and then made his journey to Essos, first landing in Pentos, where he exchanged some of his riches for more crewmen. He then sailed for Volantis, capturing trading vessels along the way. When he arrived in Volantis, he had gathered enough bounty to purchase a second ship and a small crew. In Volantis he was approached by the red priest Valaq who told him he had foreseen his arrival in the flames, having visions of a crowned kraken grappling ships in the harbour of Volantis. He said that R’hllor had commanded him to convert the Ironborn to his faith and that, with his help, he was to be a king. Much to the dismay of his crew, Goren took the man on board. Afterwards they sailed all the way to the Jade Sea, ever increasing their wealth and the size of their influence. Goren became infamous for his brutality and got the nickname “The Red Kraken”. Eventually, Goren sailed his fleet to Asshai, where he communicated with shadowbinders and necromancers and heard tales about dragons and magic. Goren, influenced by Valaq, decided to sail for Old Valyria and claim some of its riches. They stopped in Qarth, where many crewmen deserted. Goren had to purchase slaves to replace them. He went to the warlocks, who showed him visions of him sailing through a smoking sea, with what he believed to be dragonfire around them. He also saw five squids, struggling in a bloody sea, being smashed against rocks. After getting protective magic tattoos, the Red Kraken’s crew sailed for Old Valyria. But as they sailed deeper into the old ruins, madness started to spread on board. They were surrounded by poisonous fog and queer noises but Goren refused to sail back, because he had seen himself in the vision sailing through. Eventually, his crew mutinied and slit stabbed their captain repeatedly. After he was dead they wanted to plunge him in the sea, but Valaq sprung forward and quickly resurrected Goren. The crew got so frightened that some of them jumped of the ship, while others fell to their knees. Goren, now changed, just like when he had risen after drowning ordered the men now loyal to him to brutally torture and murder the remaining mutineers. They turned their ship round, barely making it out of Valyria and went back the way the came. Upon returning they found that someone called the Corsar King had been plaguing Slaver’s Bay and the Jade Sea. Goren saw his reputation threatened and, after having returned from death twice, once by the grace of the drowned God and once by that of the red God, believed himself to be all the Gods’ chosen and that he was to rule the world. He sailed for the Corsar King and took his ship. However, Valap advised him to keep the King and his many sons who sailed with him alive. So he imprisoned them in the belly of his ship The Grey Ghost. Valaq told him that it was time to head back to Westeros. On his way alongside the southern coast of Essos, he conquered many ships and plundered, growing rich once again until he could afford a sellsword company. When they arrived at the Iron Islands, Goren had them land on Old Wyk, where Valaq performed a brutal blood magic ritual. The Corsar King, barely alive, and four of his sons were horrifically burned to death. Every time they lit a pyre, Goren said the name of one of his brothers. When he came to the Corsar King’s pyre, he named his own father. Shortly after the ritual, a ship containing Lord Quenton and his four sons crashed off the shore of Pyke. None survived. The Iron Islands were leaderless. Goren send out word that he claimed the salt throne, he was however ready to pay the Iron Prize and any man who wanted to challenge him for the Lordship should come to Nagga’s Bones. Many Ironborn Lords raised armies and sailed for the islands but Goren and his mercenaries defeated the first wave. Killing all soldiers by hanging them on the rigging of their ships, mutilating their bodies and then send the ship back on sea for the other approaching Lords to see. So he became Lord Reaper of Pyke. Being the last surviving heir, his claim was recognised by the crown. Yet there were still many who distrusted him and his red priest. Castle Pyke is being held by House Harlaw, his mother’s house, and they refuse to accept him as Lord Reaper. Geron was about to storm the keep, when he received an invitation to go to King’s Landing for a Great Council, causing him to call off his campaign. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes War, battle, magic, raiding, prophecy, drinking Dislikes Mainlanders, particularly maesters (because they don’t like magic) and septons (because they preach false religion). Also Targaryens (because he’s basically jealous that they got to have dragons and he didn’t and he hates that they kept them in a pit) Weaknesses Goren does not have a functioning brain, he is a poor ruler, caring little for the wellbeing of his people. It is impossible for him to feel love and affection and he is obsessed with prophecy and magic. Category:RP Characters